1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video cassette recorder (VCR), and more particularly, to a record compensation apparatus which provides an optimal record environment based on the length of the video tape.
2. Description of Related Art
General video tape is classified into types T-30, T-60, T-120, and T-180, where the number indicates the maximum recording time at normal recording speed. In a conventional VCR, the record current and frequency compensation band are fixed regardless of the type of tape. Therefore, for some types of tape, the quality of the image deteriorates or a black-and-white inversion phenomenon occurs.